1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toothbrush, more particularly to a combined toothbrush and pen-shaped casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is inconvenient for a person to take a conventional toothbrush along when going out. When the toothbrush is put into a handbag, the bristles of the toothbrush are easily worn. Furthermore, it is unpleasant for a person to place the toothbrush in his/her pocket.